Tianshi
by Meagana
Summary: Zoe's 12 year old Niece, who's mother recently died comes to live on Serenity, before the start of the series. Izzie isn't just any 12 year olds, she is an angelic human a 12 year old who has four full lifetimes of experience, skills, experience, powers and hurting from five lifetimes of loss can she help serenity as much as they can help her?
1. Chapter 1

Tianshi

Warnings: AU Supernatural Story of Firefly what if, Zoe's niece who was an Angel with centuries of experience in a 12 year old body was there guiding through throughout the Series and BDM. Warning there will be Corporal Punishment but it will be used sparingly. Wash **will not** die. I like him too damn much. All other Cannon plot points are subject to change. But I do like happy endings so keep that in mind. And the other shows are not technically crossovers they are just her previous lives none of the characters have interactions with the Firefly characters.

Stars Hollow, Connecticut Gilmore **Girls. (WB, CW 2000-2007) (Netflix 2016)**

Fort Marshall, Charleston, South Carolina **Army Wives (lifetime, 2007-2013)**

Mount Horizon, Agnes, Washington, USA **Higher Ground (Family channel 2000)**

Pasadena, Los Angeles, and CalSci, **NUMB3RS (CBS 2005-2010)** Dr. Charlie Epps and Dr. Amata Ramanujan were FBI consultants on NUMB3RS but while she did have faith he was an atheist. They also worked at the fictional CalSci. They married in the final episode.

Ponderosa, Virginia City, Western Nevada Territory Bonanza **(NBC 1959-1973)**

Starship Serenity **,** 26th century Andromeda Galaxy **, Firefly** Fox 2003-2003, **Serenity** 2005.

In my first life, my name was **Elizabeth Star "Beth"** **Barrington** but I was called Beth and I was born in 1984 in the small town of Star Hollow, Connecticut went joined the army was stationed at Fort Marshall, became a paramedic then a nurse. And continued training left after six years, became a Wilderness school teacher nurse, and Councilor called Mount Horizon in Washington State and died in 2019, in a Rockslide incident protecting two of students.

My Second life or my first as being reborn guide, human born with angelic powers to help those around them, and change things for the better. You don't think the idea of Quantum leap came out of nowhere do you? Guides or Angels lives that matter, weren't exactly linear. In my first life with angelic powers I was Lizette Rousseau the daughter of New Orleans Southern Gentleman Theodore Rousseau, I went into World War II, and Joined OSS, as I spoke fluent French, Italian, Spanish and German thanks to my tutors. I met an Army Air Corps Captain named Charles "Bear" Barrington, from Stars Hollow Connecticut. Who was Homosexual, being an Angel, I didn't necessary need sex the way humans did, and told him the truth, he proposed on the spot, I agreed as long as we adopted. We adopted an American GI's war Baby, we named Babette Louisa Barrington, and in 1950, we adopted a son we named Theodore "Theo" Charles Barrington. Beth's father. I ascended after a car crash in 1972.

My third life **, Elicipet Margaret Eppes, Licy** , I was born in October of 2010 I learned a lot about engineering, computers, astronomy, the universe, mathematics, as a child of Amata Ramanujan and Charlie Eppes. Not that I could share my True nature with my dad, I could with my Mom, My Uncles Donnie, Larry, and My Papa Alan. During an incident with a bus, and some small children I died pushing them out of the way. She learned Tamil, Hebrew, and Mandarin, to go with her French, Italian, German, and Latin. And died in 2045, at the age 35. After getting her masters she chose to teach public school, in one of the worst neighborhoods in LA, and died in a moment of street violence. Her students past and present were devastated she'd been teaching middle school science for ten years. And made it not only fun, but they learned and got interested. She also helped her students and former students study for any subject. She was devoted, although she had no children related by blood, she had a daughter from the same area of India as her mother's family. Anika.

My fourth life, I was **Elizabeth Sarah Cartwright** , **Lizzy** the daughter of Adam and Sarah Cartwright born in Boston in 1850, and raised on the Ponderosa, after my mother's death by my father, uncles' and grandfather, and cook Hop Sing, and finally by my stepmother. I changed a lot about the Cartwright's lives, my father remarried and had children he didn't join the Navy, and became a famous architect, in the west, Uncle Hoss married and had children, and Uncle Joe married sooner and had children. I couldn't stop the Virginia City, fire though. In this life, I married a very kind widower but who cared for me, but who was still devoted to his first wife, and only needed me to help raise his young children but was uninterested in me sexually, Matthew Reynolds. He had five children. Matthew Jr. Michael, Mary, Micah, and Margaret. He knew I couldn't have children, but we eventually adopted a boy we named Malcolm who was ours, when he was only a few weeks old named Malcolm Adam Reynolds, who would be the ancestor, of a father figure of mine in my Fifth life.

My fifth like was actually far in the future, the afterlife wasn't quite linear as I said before, and I would live this life and we'll see if it earns me my wings and I get to stay in the 25th century when I die or I get sent some when and somewhere else. **Izabella Lynn Carmichael** Born September 19th, 2505, to Zabéta Lynn Alleyne and PFC Iain Carmichael, Independent Army Medic, 45th the Warrior Crows. Zabéta was one quarter Black, while her half-sister Zoe, was the product of two Half Black people, making her half herself, Me, I was only 1/16th Black, I had pale porcelain skin, my father's emerald eyes, and My mother's thick raven black hair, that My mother, and then Aunt Zoe has to braid for me. In twin braids. My father died in the war. He was a medic for the Independents and died bandaging a soldier's wounds. My Mother owned a travel station on Persephone, and sold it upon her death, giving me, and Aunt Zoe the Proceeds, and providing the funds for Cap'n Mal for an Engine upgrade, security upgrades, Mess Hall, and infirmary upgrade. Kaylee is doing it all herself, except the Infirmary Upgrade, they had the Infirmary upgrade they had people do that for them. Aunt Zoe and Mama were close but if I wasn't left in her care I doubt Mama would have left money to Cap'n Mal, only Zoe and Wash. My father grew up on Scottish Settlement on Dyton Colony. Unfortunately while I'm in a 12, well almost 12 year old's body, despite my knowledge and skills I really am that age.

I still have family on Dyton, the Laird, My Granddad, Cormac, and My grandmother Isbeal, I was named after her and my Mom since they're the same name just Greek, and Scottish. And Uncles and Aunts and Cousins but My Mom wanted Aunt Zoe to have custody. She knew my secret, and she knew the crew needed me. That's why she left so much to one Malcolm Reynolds, and put the stipulation that he use the money for specific things or he couldn't have it. And what's left over, be used to make over the kitchen, bathrooms, and passenger dorms, so they'd be prettier. And get Uncle Ace a nicer chair.

Kaylie and the Professionals are almost done with all the big remodels, the Engine, the plumbing the security, the infirmary the kitchen appliances, now, we have to go shopping for the rest.

"Ya done?" Cap'n Mal looked at Kaylee, as she escorted the last of the Workman off the ship. I was playing with my Remote controlled Shuttle, it was actually a drone, with a camera it went as high as Atmo, but wasn't space worthy like the expensive ones were, Mine was a Moderately priced one Mama got on sale, at a great Bargain, she was usually pretty frugal It was how she ended up with so much to leave me, Âyi, Uncle Ace, And Captain Mal when she died. Like all my previous lives, Izzie Carmichael was always going to exist, if my soul wasn't placed in her she would have gone to Cormac and Isbeal, on Dyton and lived with them, and Zoe would barely know her Niece. And she certainly wouldn't have gotten much of an inheritance or gotten to know her sister as an adult, as insisted over the last few years. Uncle Ace was sitting next to me and watching me play, Jayne was doing weights. With Âyi Spotting.

Kaylee. "Shi, Captain."

I bounced up and down. "Now we get to redecorate…."

Aunt Zoe Laughed. "Sounds like she has a touch of her grandmother's shopping gene in her, Her grandmother Bettina was a marathon shopper, and got everything at a deep discount, she was a hard bargainer, she taught My sister everything she knew. Bettie was very good at getting what she wanted a price that made the merchant cry."

I smiled like a shark. "She taught me how to that do." I began to bounce, my shuttle began mirroring my movements.

Uncle Ace Spoke. "Careful Zhinu you're going to make all your passengers dizzy…..or crash your shuttle….."

I handed him the controls. "Why don't you take over Shūshu, you're a much better pilot than me."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, landing the shuttle, safely. Âyi broke in. "Izabella, go put your toys away, wash up and put on clothes to go out in we're going to get some things for the kitchen, bath rooms, and passenger dorms, and we're buying a second mule since we're allowed to buy one."

"No Ruttin' Sense spending the Gorram money on this GoShi!" Jayne said as soon as I left the room not that I couldn't still hear him being an angel has his advantages.

Cap'n spoke. "Jayne you swear like that in front of the girl, you'll be on septic duty for a month I ain't kidding, and no talking about whores or killin' in front of her neither. She's just a little girl. She don't need to be hearin' about that….."

Jayne grunted and looked offended. "I ain't a savage, Mal. I wanted until she left the room. My Mama raised me right. Just cause I ain't have no reason to have kids of my own and settle down, don't mean I don't know how to act 'round a little girl…..'sides, I like Izzie, but I still don't see why we spending this money on fixin' up this old heap."

"Jayne you were never going to get a cut of this, none of were. This Money was left to me on Zoe's sister's will. It was left for this purpose and no other. I could spend it on this, or I could get nothing. Zoe decided she wanted her daughter to live with Zoe, and didn't like the condition of Serenity last time we visited, so she decided to fix that." Honestly Mal was a little touched, Bettie had thought of him, and designated money for purposes he would never use it for. It was as frustrating as it was touching. But it was nice to know she liked him and the crew enough to at least offer instead of just sending the kid to the Laird and Lady Carmichael. I learned all this from my room with my Angelic Radar on. I put my toys away, washed and dressed in Spacer gear. Brown slacks, Boots, a Green long sleeve Shirt, since Green is my favorite color, a light jacket, well light at the moment it had multi-layers that clicked in, and it could become a spring, fall, winter, or Subzero Coat. With the layers that clicked in. it also could grow with the wearer by doing something. I'd had it since I was 10, and it was only supposed to last until the beginning of puberty, Lots of kids had coats like this on boarder and rim plants and passed them on. We always sold the clothes to the second hand shot, except some outfits went to the church, so did some of the food from Mama's restaurant and 10% of her earnings. I went to the Cargo Bay, and everyone was ready. My room was pretty much done, it had my Captures of my family. My Tartan Blanket My Nana made me, the Barclay, and Carmichael Clan Crests, and the 45th Warrior Crow Unit Patch. Which was named after the Celtic God Morrigan's animal form the Crow. And one of three units from Dyton. Including the 32nd Fighting Irish, and the 15th Sky-skippers Independent Space Corps Unit. I had cousins and Uncles in the sky-skippers, unit, but the fighting Irish was another part of Dyton.

"Good girl, let's be going. Now we already have everything remodeled, we just need supplies, and we need to get the new towels, and paint for the bathrooms, and kitchen, and the new table, and other such things." Kaylee said.

"Why are we getting so much?" Captain said.

"You don't get to keep any of the money Captain it goes back to Izzie if it ain't spent, why wouldn't you want to get things we need for this ship If'n we can?" Kaylee said.

He smiled. "I suppose you're right, Kaylee girl. Making the ship more inviting to passengers, and less suspicious to law enforcement is 'xactly what we need."

"We fixed up the outer bit of the ship as well Captain, it didn't much more money, but repaired it, and washed and waxed up, sealing it up. Looks brand new. And will for about ten years until the coat of seal wears off." Kaylee said. "It cost nothin' I bargained the workman down….."

"That's what I like to hear." I knew they weren't going to run out of money. My Mama left them more than they'd need for what she wanted them to do. This is what she was supposed to do. Then she told them they had to spend it on the improvements to the ship. They're doing exactly what we hoped they'd do. I washed up, and dressed in My Black boots, Tan trousers, Green Long Sleeve but light weight top, and Brown leather jacket, Leather was cheap, on the core it was more expensive so Belts, shoes, purses, back packs, seating, brief cases, belts, for the wealthy, After getting dressed and getting my money purse, and I ident cards. I stuffed both in my pockets and went to the cargo bay. Inara was there, and so was Kaylie Âyi, Jayne Cap'n Mal, and Shūshu. They seemed to be arguing. I did the two fingers in the mouth shrill whistle, and got everyone's attention.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"We were just arguing about who would do what task."

"Well, that's easy, since all the actual upgrades are done. Âyi, Inara and Me will go get the bedroom, Bathroom and Kitchen stuff, Jei-Jei and Cap'n Mal will go get the extra Mule, Shūshu and go get the food and every day supplies, and Jayne will stay and guard the ship."

Mal Nodded. "Good thinking, Angel let's get going." I went with Aunt Zoe, and Inara went to the Home Goods store."

"Alright Zhinu, we need bed sets for all the Passenger dorms, body towels, hair towels, dish towels, body scrubbers, shampoo, Conditioner, Body Lotion, dish soap, Tooth Paste, Extra tooth brushes, I case passengers forget them, cleaning brushes, and cleaning supplies. Anything else."

"Look Âyi, someone is giving away Xiao Mao's" Tiny Cats.

She sighed. "Ni Háo, I'm Zoe, and this is my Niece, Izzie, we live on one of the boats down on the Eavesdown docks, can they handle life in the black?"

"Rae, and yes, they can they can even be caged, or boxed instead of living free, if you want to go that route, when fully grown, they're about the size, of a 5 week old Kitten, but the shape of an adult cat. Most people don't bother buying Kibble, they just cut on Protein they buy themselves real fine, that's what I do, but you can buy Kibble that's what my brother does with his. And you can set up a little box, or use PiánPián Pet pads." Poo Poo Pet Pads, "the litter is less expensive, but the pads, can be washed in the washer machine and reused, they use the same material as diapers."

"Can you hold one for us, I need to speak to my Captain?"

"Of course, I'll be here all week, what one do you want me to hold?"

I looked at the little blonde tabby, with Green eyes. "Is this one a male?"

She laughs. "Yes, his name is Jack."

"Can you hold him?"

"Yes."

"Can we get the things for Jack?" I asked once we got into the store.

"We have to ask the Captain and discuss it with your Shūshu first, Izzie you need to learn patience." I sighed because adult me had plenty of patience. But being in a 12 year old body had some drawbacks. We got all the linens and towels mostly in Neutral colors. We got the soap products as well. I negotiated a deep discount, We even got a new dish set and cups, and silver wear set because we saves so much money, and a new Tupperware set. Yes they were still around in the 26th century. They also made storage units, of all kinds, and Cryo units. But flexible pricing is what I liked about the Rim, and Border planets, the price listed wasn't necessarily the price you paid, on the core planets you usually paid what was listed, except when buying homes and vehicles, just like in the 21st century. Then we got back to the Ship, the New Mule, they had thrown in a two person ATV Mule. And the old Mule was perfectly good, but it was just slower than and not as good on gas as the new one. So they traded it in for the new well new used four person, and two person ATV mules, and the trailers for both of them. Getting a good price. Then they went back out, and traded the Old Kitchen table for a larger and less scratched and scuffed dining room table. With more chairs. They threw in delivery set, up, and haul away, and it was pretty much and even trade. They only ended up paying about 80 credits. I was making dinner with Kaylee, while Uncle Ace was setting the table. We were making a protein casserole, basically it was casserole of different flavored protein topped with fake cheese, and bread crumbs, and put in the oven, until its crispy brown it was one of Âyi's Mama's recipes. Both Grandma Bettina, and Grandma Lily were spacers who married a Spacer so they knew how to make Protein meals.

At dinner we discussed the Xiao Mao and it was agreed I could have one. But it would stay in my room. And I would pay for the reusable PiánPián pads myself, I would be to wash them, and the Xiao Mao's bed, I would Buy the kibble myself so we wouldn't be spending money using our protein on the cat, and I would buy everything else, with my money. I set the table, like I was supposed to. When dinner was ready we all sat down. Cap'n Mal spoke.

"We Gotta Meeting with Badger tommorra, so Kaylee, if ya could get the credits from Zoe, and take Izzie ta get the Xiao Mao, and the things it needs, and help set it up, the meeting is at 'leven in the mornin', so if you take her right after breakfast, it'd probably be best…..so you two all be done by the time we're all done with Badger."

"Cap'n Mal, can we get. Bing Shuî." water Ice, it was like a cross between Sorbet and Italian Ice. There was no Ice Cream on the Rim and Border worlds. It only came in fruit flavors. Lemon, strawberry, Mixed Berry, etc. it also came in green tea, coffee, and chocodrink. I liked Mango, or peach. But they weren't available all the time You Could get Lemon, green tea, Chocodrink year round. Even on the space stations.

He laughed. "If you have time, ya can…..but that's up to Kaylee, you have to be back here by 11:30. They dishes me a smaller portion then the others they learned the first few days, that they dishing me the same portion as everyone else, left part of uneaten. Well not uneaten Jayne would eat it, but it was hassle when Jayne could just take more for himself, and we could skip the argument.

The rest of the night went quickly, we played Go Fish for my benefit, before I was sent to bed. Uncle Ace, and Âyi tucked me in, the next morning we had scrambled egg product with cheese, and protein breakfast products all fried up, I had chocodrink and there was toast, and then Kaylee and I went to get Jack. We got a travel cage, a bed, a collar, with a tracking thing that had his name on it, and his ship, and a remote, so I could find him if he got lost on his ship. Food bowls, kibble, PiánPián pads, toys, treats, and a bin to put everything in my room. We put him in the travel cage and carried the rest with me. I got Mango, and Kaylee got Strawberry, and then we made our way back to the ship, we got to my room. I set up his bed, and his toys, and bowls, water and food, the pad, the collar gave him a small shock if he was naughty too, it was set for Xiao Mao. But I put him in the traveling cage for now, which was big enough, and it had a pad and food dishes in it. He was still a kitten which meant he was tiny. We got kitten sized bowls too. And they were inside the cage. The collar had different sizes, in the box, and we put on the kitten size. And put it on the kitten setting. We put everything else in the Bin. And I went to see Shūshu.

"Hi, Uncle Ace. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for everyone to come back."

"You wanna here a story about Dinosaurs….."

"Sure."

"It all Started when this Hwu Dun…." He smacked my leg….." What?"

"What your Mouth, Dizzy, if your Aunt catches you swearing she'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"I learned most of my swear words from her and Mama, why she obsessed with it now?"

"She's taking this guardianship real serious, please."

"Okay, Okay, anyway, this rich guy, had this idea to populate this moon with dinosaurs, since they had the DNA from the fossils and such they smuggled from a museum, that was brought from earth that was." As I told him the bare bones story of Jurassic Park's first Movie. I had several more movies to get through, and I had several TV shows and Movies with dinosaurs I could tell him. Including Beth's favorite cartoon as a kid Denver the Last Dinosaur, or Licy's Favorite as a child Dinosaur train. Everyone came back, and Badger had set us on a job, I had homework to do. So I sat at the kitchen table to do it. When I went back to my room for something Rosa appeared.

"Ro what is it?"

"This job isn't going to turn out the way they want it to, and you're going to have to let it happen. Badger isn't going to take their merchandise because they get noticed by the alliance, an unnamed Firefly, Don't stop that, but as soon as the passenger's get on the Serenity and they break Atmo, tell them Dobson is a Fed. That he's after Simon Tam, that you need to help Simon. His sister is a Budding Psychic, who was exploited by the alliance, he rescued her. He's a candidate."

"Really?"

"But he won't be chosen unless he lives on Serenity, and marries Kaylee, Kaylee will give his soul the boost it needs for him to become one of us. Without her love, he'll just be another rich doctor with a troubled past."

I nod. "And the Girl?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes but she needs your help to heal. That much is clear. She won't get help anywhere else, but from you and this crew. Here are the ID's they'll need." She hands them to her.

"Dr. Tamhas Barclay educated at Persephone MedAcad, Abhainn Barclay, 26, and 18 years old." Both grew up here on Persephone, 3rd maternal cousins of my dad, Abhainn Means River, Tamhas means Thomas, children of Ailis and Wallace Barclay. Deceased taken care of my Mom. "And it won't catch on anything…."

"No….."

"Good." The job went as Rosa said it would. Simon came on, with a large piece of luggage I assumed was River in Cryo, a Man of the Cloth came on, Book, Who was kind, but I knew there was something lurking in his past, and Dobson, the second we left Atmo. I told the Cap'n who knew about my gift.

"Cap'n Mal, Cap'n Mal…" I tugged on his shirt.

"What is it? Lâoxeiōng" Kiddo.

"Dobson is a Fed,"

"Is he now? How do you know?"

"Sixth sense." He knew I had one. I had proved it. The first night I was here I saved them from Reavers. "Anyway he's not here for you, but he's after Simon, the guy in the suit, but he considers us with him, just because he's on our ship, he won't even consider it a coincidence, and if we don't expose him, and then work together with Simon the Fed is going to shoot Kaylee, and call the feds on us."

His eyes went dark. "Well now we can't have that. Now you go to your bunk and use the special lock Kaylee designed for you, and stay in there, until one of the crew comes to get you." He gave me a quick swat on the butt. And I did what I was told. And used to Angel sight to see what happened. Cap'n Mal informed the crew, they searched Dobson's room then confronted him. They tied him up, then confronted Simon who told him the story of Him and his sister, and the Alliance.

Âyi said. "By the Gods, it could have been Izzie…."

Cap'n Mal nodded. "I suppose so, Doc can we have a full state of the art infirmary and a pharmacy could you find something to knock out his memory of the last 48 to 72 hours."

Doc went to the infirmary and came back with a Syringe and shot up, the knocked out man. Who had been hit my Jayne. "That should erase the last 72 hours or so. It also looks like he has a mild concussion and other bruising, so it might be written off as a mugging, we did get them in ER, so if you want to make it look like one and drop him in a high crime area…."

"Makes sense. We'll drop him on Nurtia, it's next to Whitefall. And it's a bit rougher than most places, even on the rim…." Even I knew that, it was a poor man's Las Vegas which was the gambling Planet on the Core. Yes Las Vegas Survived the destruction of the earth. Nurtia was an Etruscan Goddess of fate, time destiny and chance. They moved him to a nest in the cargo bay with Jayne watching him. Then Cap'n Mal spoke.

So I suppose we gotta help ya, seeing how one of our nearest and dearest could have been in your place. You'll be paid as a tutor for Zoe's niece, and ship's medic. Shepherd ya staying?"

He nodded. "I'd like to if you don't mind…."

"We recently got some money bequeathed to ship, I haven't spent it all, on the next stop, I'll buy the stuff for an onboard garden I'll put in one of the loft passenger dorms where Izzie's room is, and you'll be paid room and board to take care of it, and any other chores you're assigned." I know the money Mal got from My Mom hadn't been completely spent and that would count as something he could spend it on, and he could use it up.

He nodded and smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Zoe asked.

"We got a Pint Sized Wūpo giving us, directions."

"You know, she ain't a Wūpo, She's a Tiânshí." Uncle Ace said.

"True, enough." They talk as if they know my secret. Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. "Anyway, Doc you and yer sister are welcome to stay, So are you Preacher, so long as You don't go preaching the Good Book, though You might find the little Raven haired girl would be interested in talking shop with you."

There was a knock on my door. I answered it. It was Âyi. "Dinner will be soon, Zhinu."

"Do, Uncle Ace, and Cap'n Mal know about me bein' an Angel?"

"Yes. Kaylee, Jayne, and Inara don't though. Wash is my husband, and Mal is the Captain of this boat. They needed to know."

"I have new ID's, for Simon and his sister and information Packets on their identities, Oh, and if they know My Guardian Angel might visit sometimes, it's Rosa, my Advocate. It's only be when no one else could see us, or when we were on Persephone though."

"They're clean?"

"And Protected from Above." I said. "I mean they can't walk out into the open, on a central planet, but it will work fine on border and rim planets, and most space stations out here, and most cursory scans by passing feds, and it will stop the scan from going further up, and to the people chasing her, but they should try to avoid being scanned by feds. And it won't help if someone actually calls the feds on them."

"Good."

"But they are looking for them, and I can't hide them completely."

"I know, come on."

I warned them about Patience, they saved them. then we had an issue with Reavers we pulled off a Crazy Ivan, and we dropped Dobson on Boros instead where we bought the stuff for the garden which was put in the passenger dorm next to mine. Soon River would wake up. I would do my best to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tianshi

Warnings: AU Supernatural Story of Firefly what if, Zoe's niece who was an Angel with centuries of experience in a 12 year old body was there guiding them through throughout the Series and BDM. Warning there will be Corporal Punishment but it will be used sparingly. Wash **will not** die. I like him too damn much. All other Cannon plot points are subject to change. But I do like happy endings so keep that in mind. And the other shows are not technically crossovers they are just her previous lives none of the characters have interactions with the Firefly characters. See first chapter for 'crossovers.' shows.

Chapter 2

The next day after we set up the onboard Garden it was time to wake up, River. We took her to the Infirmary. It was just Simon, me Cap'n Mal, and Âyi. I was acting as his nurse. No one questioned this.

"Where did you learn this?"

"Big Logical brain like yours You'd Snap your Shit, if I told you."

"Izabella, do you need your mouth washed out with soap, or five swats and five minutes in the corner to remember not to swear?" Aunt Zoe asked sternly

"I grew up with Mama at a busy travel station you're never going to get me to stop swearing, without seriously abusing me, and you won't do that. I won't swear at fancy places, at a meal, in a church, in front of old people, or small children, Mama taught me manners."

Aunt Zoe and Cap'n mal started chuckling. "It's a start."

"Does this mean you won't swear in front of Book?" Cap'n Mal.

"He's old isn't he?" I asked. "But We're all equals we're all God's children putting on a collar don't mean anything but I won't swear in front of Nuns, not cause they're women of the cloth, but because they're vicious and crazy." Lizette had gone an all girl's Catholic School, prior to World War II. Now I couldn't heal her exactly, but I could teach her to meditate, and compensate for what was done to her, and I could give her the blessed necklace, that Rosa gave me to protect herself in the meantime. I put it on her.

"What are you doing?" Simon said.

"Trust me." I said.

"That from Rosa."

"Rosa, and some friends worked on it. It should keep her stable until I can teach her to keep others out of her brain."

Simon went to pull it off. "This is ridiculous."

Cap'n Mal sighed. "Don't, doc. She knows what she's talking about."

River woke up. "What? Simon….."

Simon walked over to her. "Mei-Mei, are you alright…did they….."

"I'm different than I was…..but I can keep the thoughts and feelings out." She looked at me. "You did something to me."

"It's the necklace, it's taking the place of your Limbic system."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"They removed my Limbic system, Simon."

"How do you know that?"

"The only way to explain everything."

"I'm just supposed to take that explanation?" Simon got upset.

"Dr. Tam, do you always question people who give you bad news?" I said. Âyi smacked the side of my leg. River giggled.

"You deserved that, Mei-Mei." She said.

"Da-Jei-Jei, you think so?" Big sister, older sister Jei-Jei.

"He's an adult and you're a child, you shouldn't speak to him like that." She said.

"Like you weren't were when you were my age."

"And I was ignored by my parents until they locked me up in Díyú, I'd have rather they just swatted me and washed my mouth out with soap, and loved me like your Aunt does. But Simon was the only one who loved me."

Simon quirked his Mouth and raised his eyebrow. "That mean the next time you misbehave, I can send you to the corner like a naughty little girl….."

"No, I am far too old to be punished like a little girl….."

"Well, Like My Mama always said, you're never too old to get a spanking….." Cap'n Mal said.

I decided to say something. "I think you'll find she had something else in mind when she said that, Cap'n Mal. Probably something more romantic involving your father…."

"Shenme!" What! He yelled.

I laughed. Aunt Zoe turned me sideways and smacked me on the backside five times. "Alright, Zhinu. I think you need a nap. Come on. You can talk to everyone at dinner time." It was about 1 in the afternoon.

"Do I have to?"

"You do." She was guiding me through the ship. "Either voluntarily or not. Voluntarily you sleep comfortably, and get no further punishment. Involuntarily. I try a variety of threats and if none of those work I turn you over me knee, and give you a spanking. Then you have to sit through dinner, with a sore Pigu, and you still have to go through whatever punishments I gave you for not taking a nap, before the spanking worked."

"Alright, But will you stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Yes."

"And rub my back."

"Yes." We went into my room, and she ordered me into my sweats, that I could wear to dinner. Then I lay on my stomach, and she rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

Zoe sighed, and she looked at her niece asleep. She knew her niece had, had been born five times, and died four times. Lived four full lifetime before dying this last time. One of her sons was a distant direct ancestor of Mal's. and one daughter from another life was a distant ancestor of Inara's, and her Children from her second Life and stepchildren from her fourth life, the Tam's being descendants of her sister from her third life, and Book from the same woman as the Tam's but being descendent from the Woman's daughter who married Tanzanian Mathematician, and not her son who married an Indian Computer expert. Inara was the descendent of Izzie's 3rd life's own adopted daughter, a prominent Neurologist and Psychologist. Rosa had told her Izzie's entire detailed lives. She hurt for her niece. Rosa told her even though she had knowledge and experience, she still most of the time made decisions and thought like a 12 year old, unless there was a situation where her adult or angelic mind was needed. She would mostly think like a 12 year old who has the memories of an adult, even if she can't filter them through an adult's eyes. But the moment 'Beth' Izzy's true self, with her angelic presence, four fully integrated lifetimes of memories is needed and full scope of power is needed, a switch inside her will be flipped on and she'll be there. It was a few days until Izzie's Birthday. They had to stop at a local Moon to get River eh, Abby clothes. They picked her up a few outfits on Boros, pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush underwear, and Kaylee, and Little Miss Izzie kept her brother from dressing her like she was still Izzie's age. But other than that. There wasn't much to do.

The Next Morning, I had been slightly grouchy, but had brightened up by my first class. I looked at his research on his Pad. "Dr. Charles Epps. The Math of the Brain huh?"

"He got further along studying using Math 500 years ago, then most neuroscientists have studying it in recent years. And is granddaughter built on his findings using Neurology and Psychology."

I wish I could tell him. I actually know a lot about both of their research the stuff that didn't go into their papers. I remember it all. I needed to talk to Aunt Zoe. I could name the footnotes at least tell him what to look up. At least up until the 2040s. But I needed to talk to Aunt Zoe. We did Math, English, and Chinese, Earth that was History, Interplanetary History, and Current Events. Then it was time for Lunch we had another Casserole but with fresh rolls, and real imitation butter, but made the difference. Kaylee, and River had Chocodrink with me, after lunch I asked Aunt Zoe.

"Âyi, can we tell the others the truth the full truth."

"I Spose we can."

"They're all family." I said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll tell them at dinner."

"I'm not exactly human." I said.

Jayne reached for his gun. "What 'xactly are ya?"

"I'm a Guide, an angelic human, who is reborn into human form with angelic powers, to guide those around her. And ascends to be reborn. He or She guides, heals and helps those around her, until they die or ascend." She lights up glowing angelically.

"My Lord." Book crosses himself.

Merciful Buddha." Inara said.

"Shenme" Simon said.

River sighed sadly. "The Alliance would have loved to get their hands on you."

"In my first life I could kill, as I was 100% human but as a guide, as an angel. I can't take a human life, unless it's in defense of someone I am supposed to protect, I can't even kill in defense of my own life. The first training exercise that began with violence I would die." I said. "If I was sent in to rescue you though I could have slaughtered the entire academy. Because the rule is not do Not Kill, its do not Murder. But Since I am harder to kill then a cockroach and come back when I do die, I can't kill in self-defense."

Jayne nodded. "Makes sense. SO how many lives you have?"

"This is my fifth. My First life is Elizabeth "Beth" Barrington, whenever I go into Angel Mode, Beth is who you're talking to. She was a Nurse in the army, she taught at a Wilderness high school at risk youth basically kids who drank, used drugs, ran with gangs were sent there to climb mountains, chop wood, and do the kind of chores, Mal did every day of his life growing, to keep them out of trouble."

Mal Nodded. "Hard work never hurt nobody, I never got in no trouble 'til I left my Mama's house, so I suppose it makes sense, once I stopped doing those chores, I got in trouble." He laughed.

Kaylee joined in. "My Mama and daddy a small bit of land themselves, and I didn't get in hardly any trouble 'til I left the farm too, 'less you count over boys…."

"I died young protecting' students from a rockslide next life, was in the past, from where I died, about 100 years, I was livin' in a Gentleman's family, my name was Lizette, I was educated by Nuns, and I was already a Guide in this life. I went to war they knew I couldn't kill except in defense of others, but I could spy and gain information, I met a Pilot named Charles "Bear" Barrington, he was Sly because I couldn't bear children, and Sly people were considered sinners or sick back then we decided to marry, we adopted two children, Babette, and Theo. Babette married a musician, and Theo, was actually Beth's father. Beth's Brother, Oliver Barrington is Kaylee's Mother's many time great-grandfather."

Kaylee gasped. "My grandmama's maiden name before she married my Granddaddy was Barrington."

"I died in a car crash. And my next life was Elicipet Margaret Epps, My parents Were Mathematicians Dr. Charles Epps, and Dr. Amita Ramanujan and my daughter was Anika Eppes, a prominent Neurologist and psychologist, I was a public school teacher, despite being high educated, and was killed in gang violence. I adopted Anika from the same part of the world, My Mother's family was from. She was a distant relative. So technically she was related by Blood. She was my mother's second cousin Rajesh's illegitimate daughter, he was engaged and had an affair, and the woman died in childbirth, and I agreed to adopt the child, she is also Inara's direct Ancestor. From 500 years ago."

"I find all these relationships strange." Simon said.

"All of you are related to someone who is related to one of my past lives, either by blood or adoption. Except Zoe. Because she is related to my current self. Book is related to Elicipet younger sister, Lauren, so are Simon and River. Book is descendent from her daughter Margo who married a Tanzanian Mathematician, and Simon and River are Descendent from her son Donovan and an Indian Computer expert. Their ancestor was a popular medical journalist who went by Dr. Vince Tam. Which is how they got their surname. Jayne and Uncle Ace are descendants of two of my Stepchildren, and Cap'n is a Descendent of My only son Malcolm Adam Reynolds, from my last life, with Robert Reynolds, a Widowed Rancher, with five children who I all but adopted. Jayne is descended from my stepdaughter Margaret, and Wash is Descendent from My stepson Micah, Which makes perfect sense since his middle name was Isaac which is Hebrew for him who laughs."

Jayne nodded. "My Mama's proper name is Margaret but everyone calls her Margie. I guess we all is family, now huh, Mal."

Mal sighed. "I guess, so Jayne."

"What happened in your last life?"

"Robert was completely devoted to his wife, Millicent, but had five young children all under 8, who needed a mother. I was 22. And had just gradated a female college, this was back in the 1870s, I didn't have the right to vote, or own property but my family was wealthy and owned a lot of land. If they lived now they would probably own more than one moon."

"Wow." Cap'n Mal said.

"Robert was a friend of the family, he was only four years older than me, Millie had been a friend of mine, we had gotten to talking at my graduation party about his problem, I knew I couldn't bear children, we were friends, I remembered my other lives, I remembered being with bear, so I offered to marry him. Angels can't get pregnant, and there were plenty of men in town I could have relationship with if I needed one. But this man needed a mother for his children more than he needed a wife. Eventually we came to care for each other very much and we adopted Malcolm Adam, naming him after our fathers, as I still couldn't bear children."

"So you can't have children?"

"No."

"Surely there's something Modern medicine can do." Simon said.

"Simon, Even though I appear to develop normally, my body doesn't produce any eggs. So even though I Menstruate, I cannot produce children. The menstruation is just to regulate the hormones, and keep my bones strong."

"So this is Beth we're talking to now?" Inara asked.

"Yes, for the most part I haven't tapped into her completely." I said. "Beth lives in all my lives. Through all of me. Lizette, Licy, Lizzy, and Izzie. All of them have Beth inside of them. Even when she's not active, she forms part of their personality. And the personalities of my parents. My Lizzie's father would have left family ranch, joined the navy and never come home. He stayed remarried, and had two more children Adam, and Grace. The Tam's are also related through Grace. Your contacts Mingo and Fancy are actually descendent from the strangest man In Beth's Hometown Kirk Gleason, and his Wife Lulu, they ended up having twins Harrison and Han Gleason they are descended from Han."

"Good to know, anything else."

"Badger is descended is a distant relative of the Barclay's, well, we have common ancestor, about 500 years ago, but that's how closely related we are. During World War II, when Lizette and Bear did their Spy World there was a British Spy who looked just like Badger, called Badger Barclay likely it's where Badger is getting his name from, he's a direct ancestor of Nana's and Badgers, but after that line's diverge. Sides Badger's last name is Prescott, not Barclay."

"Do you know Badger's legal name?" Aunt Zoe asked.

"James Oliver Prescott III, his parents call him Jamie, He was called Scotty in school. Where he boxed and played rugby and Football." Football here was soccer. American football no longer existed. "He was expelled from Dyton University for running a bookie operation."

Cap'n Mal snorts. "Figures."

"Do you have anything else you want to them?" Aunt Zoe asked.

"Well, I made Simon a list of references to lookup. But they're all dated before the 2040s. But they're names of resources Licy's Father and daughter used in their research. That wasn't necessary in the footnotes. Or was in the footnotes, but the footnotes didn't survive the time." She handed him a handwritten list. Everything was in English and Chinese.

"I had to practice my Chinese Letters, anyway, I wrote them out in Chinese…." I said. He read through the five pages. Then looked back at her with a smile.

"You did a very good job." He said. "There are a few mistakes, but only on the harder characters, and you wrote them in English too, so I have the Information I need."

"Thank you."

We finished dinner, and I played Weiqi. Which is so much harder than Chess, My Mama taught me. She won of course and then she began tutoring me to play better. At 8:45, the adults except Simon and Kaylee who were on the couch talking, were playing cards, and me and River were still playing Weiqi. When Aunt Zoe looked at her Watch.

"Alright girls, time to put the game aside. Izzie needs to take her shower and start getting ready for bed….."

"But Âyi…." River hit me. "Ow, River hit me."

Simon sighed. "River do you need to go to bed now."

"No. Simon."

"Then apologize, to Izzie, and put the game away."

"But she deserved it."

"That's not your decision, Mei-Mei, unless you're minding her, and Zoe gives you permission to Discipline her physically. Now I think you need to go to your room and think about your behavior. Here put the game on the side table here."

We had bought the side table about week earlier, well bought, it came with the new kitchen table. Âyi made sure I got showered and dressed and fed and watered Jack, and tucked me in and rubbed my back until I fell asleep. Clutching my Stuffed Triceratops, Topper. That Uncle Ace gave me when he married Aunt Zoe. I woke up the next morning and River was in my room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry about last night. I just well….I see a lot of myself in you…..and…."

"You're projecting, but you're only 16, River, they're not going to see it as parental they're going to see as a bigger kid picking on a smaller kid and if you don't knock it off, someone Âyi, or Cap'n Mal, is gonna blister your Pigu."

"Simon threatened me last night. He said if I didn't behave myself, he was going to do what Mother and Father should have done a long time ago, and give me a good paddling. Father used to paddle him but never bothered with me."

"I think your parents knew from a very early age the Alliance plans for you, and didn't want to get attached." I said.

She nodded resigned. "Most likely. I'm glad I had Simon, and now I have everyone here."

"I'm here for you, Da Jei-Jei" Big sister. Kaylee was older sister which was Jei-Jei. Technically Kaylee was Da Jei-Jei, which meant big sister but it also meant oldest sister. But I already called Kaylee Jei-Jei. Which she noted.

"Kaylee or Maybe Inara is Da-Jei-Jei, I'm Jei-Jei"

"Inara is a Gūmā…." I said. Kaylee is Da Jei-Jei, You're Jei-Jei, and Aunt Zoe is Âyi." Aunt, Big sister, older sister, Auntie.

"For you, not for me."

"Kaylee is Jei-Jei, Inara is Da Jei-Jei, you are Mei-Mei, Zoe is Lao Bahn Niang…." Big Boss lady. For her it fits I suppose. Âyi is really the one running things. Even if Cap'n Mal thinks he is. We both get showered and dressed. We'll be on Beaumonde, by 10. We'll get some stuff for my Birthday tomorrow, and the name of a meeting place, for Uni-day. I hate Unification Day. Makes me feel is if my daddy died for no reason. We go out to the kitchen, Book and Kaylee are serving breakfast.

Kaylee stands. "Alright River it's your turn to set the table, Izzie you'll be clearing and doing the dishes with Shepherd Book."

"Okay…." Breakfast was a lively as ever, and then Book and I did the dishes. "Can I ask you about your sister, I mean your Previous self's sister and her children?"

"Of course, I was a public school teacher, and I of course couldn't have children. I was married to Woman from a War torn country who was the victim of War crimes who having trouble getting citizenship the traditional way. By marrying me she automatically became a citizen. After being raped and tortured she had little interest in Sex. But she liked me, and she liked Anika. My daughter. She was from The Sudan, her name was Rayna. She like me was unable to have children. She went back to school, and got a degree in Psychology and helped trauma victims, especially young children who'd been sexually abused. We were married for twenty years, we never together sexually but had a very emotionally intimate relationship. My sister Lauren was married to a Man named Reeve Fleinhardt who we had known since we were children, her son Donovan married a computer programmer named Anusha Agrawal, and her daughter married a Mathematician named George Semzaba. George is your ancestor, they had two children, Lucas and Georgia, Georgia their daughter, is your ancestor, she married a man named Christopher Williamson."

"Georgia Williamson, is My Grandmother's name." He said.

"Good to know. I know you weren't always a Shepherd." He startled. "I don't need to know what you were. But you do need to know that you're forgiven for your sins." She makes the sign of the cross on his forehead. "That he loves you, like he loves all his children, and when you come home to him, you'll be welcomes with open arms."

Book whispers. "Thank you, Izabella.'

"You're Welcome, Henry." He startles again. "I'm an Angel, Shepherd, you think he whispers what I need to know when I need to know it. No one else needs to know as far as their concerned your still Shepherd Derrial Book."

"Xie-Xei, Izabella."

"Bú Kéqí" You're Welcome. We finished doing this dishes. Then he helped me practice more Chinese letters, and then it was time to land on Beaumonde. Inara went to take a client, we went around to get me presents. I thought about it and I knew what I wanted I told Âyi, and she laughed. She told me to stay with Kaylee, and River, who took me to the Puppet show, and a kind of dance, dance revolution type Competition. I won my age group, but River won overall. I won, ballerina teddy bear, River won a 50 credit gift card to Madam Trudeau's Dance customs and equipment. River insisted we go. So we went and she managed to buy some tape, two pairs of toe shoes. Then we went somewhere else and got the rest of River's clothes, I named My Bear Miss Patty. The one and original. When we got home we had a full fried chicken, mashed potatoes, with gravy, corn on the cob and homemade biscuits slathered in real butter. Real lemonade, and Chocolate Cake. Kaylee and Âyi made it, and it was delicious and everyone had some. I got some gifts. I got a new Kiddex from Âyi, and Uncle Ace, My old one went would go to River, and a new Encyclopedia and dictionary from Simon and River, a very nice knife from Jayne. a nice dress from Inara, a nice book that told the stories behind the bible stories in a nice kid friendly way from Book, A Couple sets of multi-colored Coveralls, from Kaylee, And from Mal a Book, a Journal of some kind used. I opened it and read it.

 ** _Dear Izzie, My name is Mac. And I served with your Athair. Your daddy loved you very much You and Your mother was all Órian,, He saved everyone's life in the Unit multiple times, and I'm Sorry he not only missed the very beginning of your life, but the rest of it, because he had to save our lives, and send us back to our children, it seems to very unfair. But He will never be forgotten he saved lives, and he allowed me to go home, meet my wife, have children, make peace with my brother, and watch him marry and have children, and see my father again before he died. I have him to thank for that. And I thank you for your sacrifice." She knew that his unit called him Golden because of his gold hair, but his family actually called him Golden because his personality was like a Golden Retriever._**

 ** _Dear Izzie, was always the life of any room, he was in playing his flute, or laughing at some practical joke he'd set up that had just gone off. He was taken too soon from us. It's so tragic. That I spent so much time with him and you so little….."_**

 ** _"_** Cap'n Mal how did you get this?"

"Well, I mailed them the Journal, most of 'em lived on Dyton in the Scottish Settlement, a few lived on Persephone and a new more scattered 'round the rim and border, non-further in then Persephone though."

I got up and went to hug him, and started crying. He hugged me. "Shh, huh now…."

"My Third life was the only one where I got both my parents. My first life, My daddy died when I was seven, in my second life, My Pére was a widower, and My stepmother was a very unpleasant social climber, My fourth life My Pa was a widower, and this life so was My Mama."

The Next day was twentieth Uni-day, which I've found is just a day off from school and work so kids can sit around in their pajamas, download stuff on the cortex and marathon, and adults can get drunk. So While Me, Kaylee, and River binge watched the new episodic Comedy. In the Black. About a Female Starship Captain of a Salvage ship, and her madcap crew. Gaea Holden, is the Captain of the Starship Javelin. It was like watching The I Love Lucy or Bewitched Version of the Serenity crew. But it was a good show. Episodic shows, were released in full seasons. They filmed one episode after another over several weeks or months, just like a theatrical movie, and just like a theatrical movie, released the entire season over the cortex on the same day. But unlike Movies episodic shows were relatively inexpensive unless you were a very intelligent hacker like myself or River, and then they were free. We were eating chips, and drinking a powdered juice drink mix, that tasted very similar to Hawaiian Punch not quite but just as artificial tasting. It had some overpowering Mango or Guava the original didn't. The chips were good though, roasted Onion and garlic. Cap'n Mal, Âyi, and Jayne went and waited for a man to talk to them, while they had a quiet drink, in a pro-alliance bar, on Uni-day.

Rosa came to see me. She told me the truth. About Niska, about the medicine, and the people who need it. I immediately went to the Captain. He sighed and decided to turn down Niska, then he contacted the police chief, and offered his services to protect the shipment. As soon as he mentioned Niska. The Sheriff took him up on the offer, he wouldn't be able to pay them as much as Niska, but they'd get paid. I kept My Angelic eyes on them during the train ride. They didn't need to pretend to be something they weren't. Jayne protected the medicine in the room, Mal from nearby, and Âyi swept the train for threats. While I kept a look overhead, in case I saw anything, and River was hacked into the video feeds as well. We both had direct links to the Cap'n, Jayne and Âyi. About Halfway through the train ride, big bulky gorilla types came busting through the roof. Cap'n Mal hit with the shock stick, Kaylee came up with, they were still twitching. Then threw them off the train. They made it to the sheriff's office and made the drop off, they made it back to the ship. This big hulking guy came along.

"Malcolm Reynolds."

"Yes."

"You Should not have turned Niska down and then went against him."

"I didn't want to get mixed up in Niska's business, it's too rich for my blood, but I had no idea this job had anything to do with him. I never met the man. If I knew I wouldn't be here, I want nothing to do with him."

"Doesn't matter you have made an enemy of Niska today." Cap'n Mal pushes him into the Ship's engine.

I looked at him then I looked everyone else. They looked far less shocked. "Should You have done that?"

"Don't know, not gonna cry over it, he was here to send a message might have taken a piece of me to make sure the message stuck. Like all my parts where they are. Let's get off this Gorram cursed rock, and go somewhere else."


	3. Chapter 3

Tianshi

Warnings: AU Supernatural Story of Firefly what if, Zoe's niece who was an Angel with centuries of experience in a 12 year old body was there guiding them through throughout the Series and BDM. Warning there will be Corporal Punishment but it will be used sparingly. Wash **will not** die. I like him too damn much. All other Cannon plot points are subject to change. But I do like happy endings so keep that in mind. And the other shows are not technically crossovers they are just her previous lives none of the characters have interactions with the Firefly characters. See first chapter for 'crossovers.' shows.

 **Chapter 3**

We had all been together for a few weeks. It would be Samhain soon, and we would be landing in the Scottish Settlement in Dyton to see Nana and Grandda. The day before Samhain. Her family made Whiskey, and they had a huge shipment for Cap'n Mal to deliver, to Mama's Bar, even though Bettie and Teddy own it now, they still have a contract with them. And with half a dozen other bars on Persephone, Grandda was even giving crew a case. I was sitting with Simon giving me a chemistry lesson. While River looked on in Amusement.

"Simon, could we make, something like we gave Dobson, only it absorbs through the skin and allows for Cap'n Mal, and Âyi to throw it at people, in tight situations…..two different ones one with memory loss, and one without so they could question them if they had to." I asked.

River laughed. "I'll make them up, but we'll have to think up a delivery system" Simon shakes his head.

"Xiao Mei-Mei, Pay attention." Simon had come to think of her as his littlest sister, or baby sister, Xiao Mei-Mei. She needed to get him and Kaylee together. After, Chemistry lecture. We did a lab. We made, a powerful truth drug, used by the alliance. We bottled it. And then I was done for the morning. I took my bottles and gave them to Cap'n Mal.

"What's this Lâoxeiōng?" Kiddo.

"Zhenziang Penyong." Truth Spew. "We made it in Chemistry."

He smiled. "Why thank you Xiao-Xiao Jei." Little Miss.

Inara was taking a Client in the Dyton Version of London's Kensington neighborhood, it was in the Dyton Settlement of Midland, because it was in the Middle area of the planet, an Island held their Irish Settlement. The planet held all Descendants of the British isle countries, English, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Isle of Man, and other little islands, around them. The other countries under British rule during my other lives had other planets, all of Dyton, had British Isle weather, even the Southern Hemisphere. Not sure how it happened but it did. My grandparents lived on rolling hills that had Scottish weather near year round, in the Southern Hemisphere. I had my costume, so did River, the adults refused to participate.

We were having Dinner the night before we arrived at my grandparents' village. Whiskey Village, it was built up, the entire village's economy ran because of my family's distillery. They had agreements with other bigger ships. But Âyi was family. And family takes care of family. I explained it all to my grandparents they knew about my past lives, they agrees to take care of Simon and River, and to throw jobs to Serenity. I had made a meal. I had went all out and dug into my memories. And made a Meaty Lasagna, which everyone seemed to love.

"This is real good, Izzie." My Aunt said.

"Thanks I learned it, as Lizette after the war, from a neighbor of mine, Beth never managed to learn. I'm afraid Beth was never much of a Cook. She could managed edible food, and nutritious food, but delicious food, was not something she was too good at. She was good at the basics….Spent too much time in the army and as a school teacher I suspect."

They all nodded. "She never have any kids?" Uncle Ace asked. "From what I figure she was the one of your lives that could have."

"She had a fiancée, but he died in the war, and she had a romantic relationship, with another teacher at the school, Scott. But he had been badly sexually abused by his stepmother when he was a teenager, had his wife and only child die in childbirth when they were 20, neglected ignored and financially cut off by wealthy parents, they both chose to focus on their students, then get married and adopt or something."

Kaylee was shocked. "That poor man…."

Inara nodded. "That happens, people who have been abused or had tragedy in their life decide not to have children."

After dinner, River and I played Weiqi, again or as it was known in America in my time Go. Or the Encircling game. I fell asleep at the table, and Âyi carried me to bed, and changed me into my pajamas. At least I think she did. I hope no one else changed my clothes. The next morning, we had scrambled egg product, and fried protein and I had chocodrink, everyone else even River had coffee. Well Inara and the Shepherd had tea.

"Shepherd My Uncle is a Shepherd too, so you should be able to get a good conversation 'bout that….."

"That Nice, what's his name."

"Lachlann, but the Anglican Shepherds can marry, he has a wife and some children."

He nods. Jayne adds. "My Di-Di Ashley, is one he has a wife, and two daughters."

"Your family's from Dyton?" I asked.

"Eaton." It's where the Canadian's settled. Eaton and Canuck where two planets circles, the proto-star the Toronto Star, it was just like the one between Persephone and Demetria. Except it Demetria and Persephone settled from everywhere, Eaton and Canuck were Canadians. I nodded. We would be on at my grandparents' estate, in about 4 hours, just before lunch time. I needed to clean up the kitchen between then, and do my Chinese school work, and my history school work, and my biology school work, and My Latin with Shepherd Book. Then clean my room, Âyi got me into a pretty dress, with my tartan colors. We landed the ship, and we all went to greet them.

"Grandda, Nana." I went to hug them." They hugged me back.

Nana looked at the crew. "Hello, Zoe." She said in her thick accent.

"Hello, Isbeal. This is Simon and River, or Tamhas, and Abhainn, Your Nephew and Niece."

Fâilte don Teaghlach." Nana said and captured them in a hug.

"Welcome to the family." I translated.

River nodded. "I know."

"I was translating for your brother."

"You do look a great deal like….Wallace…." Nana said. Smiling. "We'll be happy to substantiate your cover story. We should take some captures, and give you some family photos so Abby, and Izzy can make some evidence."

Mal nodded. "Absolutely."

Granddad spoke. "Now, as for the Whiskey, You'll be responsible for all the Persephone and Demetria deliveries which is about a 4,000 cases every six months. And it pays about 50 credits a case, not including fuel and expenses." That's 200,000 credits. "And we throw in two cases for the own personal use of your crew, and two cases for negotiating purposes as well as some whiskey soaked cigars for personal and business use….."

Mal smiled. "We'll be happy to help you with that, Laird."

'We're all family here, Son, call me, Mac…." His accent thick.

"Mal…." Mal gave a half smile. I thought it was destiny that they were all related to my past selves. Rosa thought so too. Uncle Wallace like Daddy went to Persephone to be a doctor but he didn't fall in love with a Travel station Manager and leave medical school to fight a war, he fell in love with a Cash clinic doctor. Which is close to a free clinic as they get out here. They provide a sliding scale, based on your income, and you pay cash. And went to work there, they had no children though they had a bunch of miscarriages, and were known to let kids in the community stay with them. But they died when Simon's cover would have been five, and River's would have been a newborn. And the neighborhood has changed a lot in the last twenty years. So it's the perfect cover according to Rosa. Especially since they would have been raised by my mother. At lunch we had a huge feast, and I introduced all my aunts and uncles, and cousins. And I introduced Cap'n Mal, and Uncle Ace to my Uncail Raibeart who was a Sky-Skipper Pilot, during the War, Âyi had already met him. He was making Simon Jealous, too bad he didn't know he was sly and married to a man and a woman with a pair of twins. Most Sly people ended up in three way marriages. Handfastings were legal here, so everywhere else. A marriage is a contract between citizens, sides there were other places where you could have more than one wife. Why not one of each.

"You were a pilot, during the war."

"Aye…"

"I flew for the Independents too, but I was cargo pilot, they knew I couldn't kill if needed, but I was damn good pilot and could get the cargo where it needed to go and pull off some Jiâohuá moves." Tricky or sneaky. "And I did, plenty of times. I was ended up Lieutenant it kills my wife I out ranked her…."

"I outrank you, now, Husband…" Âyi spoke up.

Uncail Bobby answered "I was a Captain, but none of that means GoShi now, the war is over. We're civilians, we're not even I charge, because the Alliance are Evil sons a Bitches. But it could be a lot worse, for all their wanting to take over the rim and border they stay out of our way out here…."

"True." Cap'n Mal agreed. There was a lot of drinking and celebrating the day, getting a head start on the next day. Kaylee, and Simon danced and talked. River I mean Abby, talked and danced with a boy from a neighboring estate. Ragnhall, He was a good dancer and they had a good time, but she didn't forgot herself or let it get too far.

The next day, Kaylee, me and River/Abby dressed in costumes so did all my little cousins and we had dances, and parties, there was fake divination, and games. There was some drinking and a good time was had by all. I saw Rosa, the next morning about Five Am local time, near the loch, (Lake), about 10 Am Interstellar Space time.

"Rosa….What are you doing here?"

"I have some news….."

"What kind of news…"

"Well, Kaylee and Simon have made the first step. Your Aunt and Uncle are conceiving your cousin as we speak. River is making the first step toward true independence, Jayne's made a realization that will turn him toward him destiny. Book is speaking to Lachlann."

"And Mal…."

"He's happy for now, his destiny has yet to be revealed. And before you ask Inara is harder to read, but things will work out for both of them.

"Good."

"Izabella. The next job, it was a Reaver attack, there was a survivor, and the Alliance comes upon them and confiscates the goods, and the survivor, and then the Survivor slaughter's the crew. You need to not go after the goods, or you'll be targets of Alliance, and Reavers."

"I'm sure I can convince Mal, of that he's not going to want to go anywhere near Reavers. What about the crew….."

"The Alliance knows about Reavers, they caused the Reavers in the first place. They're choosing to ignore them, and letting them slaughter their citizens and their own people."

"Part of the reason, they want River dead or Alive….." Ad Rosa told her about the information in River's head about Miranda, about the Pax, about the people laying down and dying about the small percentage becoming so full of rage and hate they became Reavers, and went out to find victims and create more Reavers, like human vampire, or Pedophiles, it takes one to create one. Although not quite, because with Reavers and Pedophiles there are people that sick and twisted who exist out there, and who can't help but victimize others. Who didn't need a government created drug to trigger their behavior, or to be victims of someone else, they're like that anyway.

They stayed a few more days, and then they left. They made their way to Persephone they dropped off, their shipment they at the ship yard, and then Uncle Ace, and Cap'n made deliveries, then they went to Demetria and then they were in the sky two hours later, they were all sitting in around the dining room table.

"Well, what now?" Jayne grunted.

"Well, I heard 'bout a ship, just floating out there….." Uncle Ace said.

"NO, it's a Reaver attacked ship, the Alliance is on the way! Rosa came and told me before we left." I said.

"Well, no ruttin' way I'm goin' then. Reavers and Feds, we'll either get 'Shot and rrested, or raped and eaten. It's a lose/lose kinda a job." Jayne complains. "No Money is there…."

Cap'n Mal sighed and said. "I know Jayne, we'll head to Beaumonde to deal with Mingo and Fanty, see if they have something for us, we can bribe them with one of the bottles Mac gave us. We have 24 Bottles we can spare 1, for a job…."

I spoke up. "If you tell him you need it for Negotiation he'll send more, those were just for Crew's liquor cabinet.

Âyi laughed. "She's not wrong."

"Well, good, we'll get more then." Cap'n Mal said. It took three days to make to Beaumonde. They I wanted to go see Mingo, and Fanty. And I was practically having a tantrum about it, if any of my kids, or Beth acted unless it was in public they the kid would have been ignored until they wound themselves down, and then they were usually send to their room. If they damage something or someone they get punished everyone but Anika got a sore bottom Anika got privileges taken away and lines. Well they all got lines, and essays when they got older. As soon as I calmed down. Âyi looked at me. "Are you done, Izabella?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you punish me?"

"I don't have time to cater to your tantrums, Izabella. But You are being punished, you're confined to your room except for meals, bathing, and the head for the next week, River will be your tutor and she'll do it in your room, and she has my permission to give you up to five Swats on the pigu and stick you in the corner for up to ten minutes at a time, if you misbehave, provided she doesn't abuse it, she does and she'll be the one with the sore Pigu. Now go on….."

I went to my room, and changed into sweats, and then sulked on my bed. Then put on my angelic vision.

"Why'd you send her to her bunk, Zoe?" Kaylee asked. "My Pa would have tanned my hide."

"We don't have time for tantrums, Kaylie. And she knows better than to act like a little kid, My sister, may have swatted her but I can count on one finger the amount of times Bettie tanned her, 'sides if she acted that way around my sister she'd be busing tables and washing dishes, but we'll be too busy this week, to supervise her during chores except for setting up, and cleaning up after meals."

"Háo de." Okay. Kaylie said. Cap'n Mal came in.

"Zoe…."

"Izzie is confined to her room, except for meals, showers, and the head for a week, longer if she doesn't behave during her punishment. River is tutoring her from her Zhinu's room this week, it's also a test for River, if she can be responsible, and behave while tutoring, she'll become the tutor full time, and I'll pay her through my funds available to me as Izzie's guardian, and Simon can just be the Ship's medic, and he can be paid a quarter of what of the rest of us get on jobs, since he doesn't participate in jobs."

"And Book can get the other Quarter?" Cap'n Mal nods. "Sounds good. I'm already putting a share away for Izzie in a fund for Izzie's expenses."

"Sir, You don't have to do that, Bettie was hardly poor, she wasn't exactly in Simon's league but if she wanted to sell off the travel station and never work day in her life she'd could have, but she wanted to have money for Izzie to fall back on. For however long she lived. Guides, which is the proper name for what she is, never live to old age….Lizette and Lizzie were both in their fifties, which was much older back then than it is now, but Beth was 35 or 36, and Licy my age I think, her wife raised Anika after that."

"I understand, but still she earns it, Zoe whether she takes part in the jobs or not she provides a valuable service to this crew, and I know she's not old enough to be responsible for that money, but know that it's there, and it's available to you, for her needs whenever you want."

"What's the code?"

"8 digit code, Beth's year and death year."

"Really?"

"No one would ever guess that."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Me, You and Wash are authorized on the account, Izabella, is automatically authorized when with one of us when she turns 16, and by herself when she turns 20. If one of us dies, another person must be added by one us there must always be three adults on the account until she turns 30. Even one she can access it by herself. She cannot withdraw more than 500 credits, even once she turns 20 without our permission, until she turns 30."

"I think Rosa set up something similar, but within her as the guardian. Not that she needs the money. But she needs to save it. She is going to adopt at least one kid, and that kid's going to need the money."

"True."

River came and did my classes I liked her better than Simon, she was more innovative, and fun. And got me more interested in the subjects, At 11:30 Kaylee come to get me and River and we all went to the kitchen to make lunch, a casserole, made with cheese product, real frozen chicken that had been defrosted, marinated, in BBQ sauce, and now as being fried up, we were making BBQ Chicken ranch Casserole, which was basically BBQ chicken, cheesy ranch potato slices, and chucks of glazed Carrots. It actually came in a frozen dinner kit. With everything needed to make it. It made enough for twenty people, which means with Jayne, River, Cap'n Mal, and Shūshu, and the rest of us there should be enough left over for dinner. Âyi was pregnant I knew, but she didn't know yet, and she was barely two weeks pregnant and showed no symptoms yet. Which means she wasn't eating more than usual. We were all eating. I watched to see if Âyi would get sick, but I knew she wouldn't the adult part of me and nurse part of me, told me it was too soon. But I still watched.

"What? Why are you watching me?"

"No reason?" I said. I was a horrible liar, when asked a direct question, like that by Âyi or Mama.

"Izabella Lynn, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. It has to do with the future."

"Who's?"

"Well, I know bits and pieces of all of yours, Rosa told, but Some of yours I only got a tiniest of hints so it was like telling me nuthin', but like Simon and Kaylee, and Âyi and Shūshu, I could tell ya stuff…."

"Do you think you should tell us?"

"Well, in Âyi case, I do. But Simon and Kaylee, I think they gotta figure theirs' on their own."

"Alright then out with already?" Âyi said.

"You're Pregnant, not very far along you conceived on Samhain…" I felt the souls. "I can feel the Soul. "It's a Boy, I hope you don't give it a dopey name like Hoban or Killian." His father's name was Killian.

Âyi smacked the side of her leg. "Izabella."

"Zoe I agree. I also agree we will not be naming him Zeus after Your dad. But I think we'll name him, after Mal." Uncle Ace said. "Since he means so much to you, and he is the reason we got together."

"Well, unless you want name him Malcolm, or Mal, you'd use Reynolds, which would be Reginald, or Rex, since it means Ruler." River said.

Zoe nodded. "Rex Alleyne Washburne."

Uncle Ace smiled, looking at her. "I like it…." smiled, probably thinking of his future son or daughter.

We finished our meal, and River, Kaylee and I packed everything away and out it in the cold box, and washed the dishes, cleaned up the kitchen, and everything else that needed to be done, then Kaylee told me I needed to go back to my room. So I did. I made it to my room. And the rest of the day and dinner went by quickly, the night did too, I woke up screaming Reavers, I still had hours. I got out of my room, and ran to Âyi's room. I banged on the door.

'Âyi, Âyi, Âyi!"

She opened the door. "Izzie what's wrong?"

"She need to change directions, or something, Reavers are coming in this direction, headed straight for us…..but their engine is about to explode, they wouldn't managed to do much to us before the whole ship went up, and took us with it."

"I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep, Lâoxiōng" Kiddo. I went back to my room, but I couldn't sleep, I put on my angelic eye. Âyi woke up, Shūshu, and Cap'n Mal, they got the hell out of there, then they contacted a few of their army friends, who went and blew up the ship. I fell asleep right after that. The next morning, I woke up, got showered and dressed, took care of nature, and then waited, for breakfast we were in Beaumonde. Before they went to sleep the night before, they tested Âyi, she was pregnant so. Uncle Ace, was going with Jayne and Cap'n Mal. And Âyi was staying with us.

I put on my Angelic eyes, which really means I'm in a trance, and it's like I'm sleeping. And focused on the trio of men. They went to see Mingo and Fanty, they walked in.

Mingo and Fanty greeted them. "But where's your Warrior woman?" Fanty the prettier twin asked. (They were identical and yet there was something.

Mingo said. "No need to guess, my uglier twin, that pleased proud look, on the pilot's face, tells it all, she's with child." Wash grinned more. "Oh, yes….."

Cap'n Mal spoke. "We brought you some Dyton Carmichael Whiskey, and some Whiskey soaked cigars, hopin' maybe you'd be more open to deal….." He put the items on the table.

Mingo smiled and spoke. "Wells, you see there is a job, I considered givin' it to someone else, but seein' as you're here and bein' so generous. There's a small timber supplyin' moon where the rim becomes the border, called Sierra, the major city is called Cartwright, and the Major ranch is called the Ponderosa for one of the kinds of Timber grown there, the entire planet was terra formed by the Cartwrights, to raise Pondera Pine, Oak, Cedar, Walnut, and a few other woods. We need you to drop them the supplies, and then negotiate to take their wood back here."

"No Problem." Seeing Credits. He finished negotiating I thought of my family of my childhood with Papa, Grandpa, Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe, Hop Sing, Ming, and then when Papa got remarried to Grace, and Uncle Hoss got married to Caroline, and Uncle Joe got married to Ginny, and they had my brother and sister, and My cousins, and when I married Robert, and adopted my stepchildren, I had convinced Robert a year into my marriage it was needed, and then had Malcolm who actually looked a bit like Cap'n Mal but not much. I went to Cap'n Mal when we left.

"Cap'n Mal."

"What is it Angel."

"Having or not having babies was not somethin' talked about back then My Papa knew, and my husband but no one else in the family, I told no one else, Maybe My stepmother knew, but I wouldn't count on it, and it's possible my maid Ming knew, and it's possible my doctor knew, so the Cartwrights will see you as a cousin, as my descendent you can use that. And I legally adopted Wash and Jayne's ancestors when we were married two years, he had a health scare, it was just exhaustion, from working too hard on the crops, but I was worried."

He nodded. "Happened to my Pa once or twice too. Xei-Xei, Angel. I appreciate you loved him Robert."

"I loved him very much, but it was like you and Zoe, he was devoted to his late wife, and while I was devoted to him, and I had a man I saw, occasionally. If Wash died, and she had five or six kids, and needed help raising them, and it was back then, or you ended up living on one of these backwoods words and she needed a husband, would you do the right thing?"

"O Course." He said automatically. "But we do, so now, I'd just help 'er raise 'em."

"It was like that, but I wanted a baby, and Robert's sister was a show girl, and pregnant, so…..And she agreed to give us a baby if we gave her a place to stay while she was pregnant and gave her some money, for clothes, a stage ticket to a big city and money for bookkeeper school, she wanted to go legitimate."

He nodded. "Makes sense, Show girls, ain't treated well, even now, unless they headliners, she weren't my guess."

"She became a bookkeeper, married her boss, a Construction company owner and had a very nice life, your line were ranchers and farmers, all Reynolds were, her line were construction, with occasional engineers, except for a few stepchildren from her line, there's no one left, 'cept for you, her line died out on the exodus ships." He nodded wasn't an uncommon story. "I'd contact them, but no one knows she's your ancestor, and there's no way to prove it, Birth records say Elizabeth Cartwright Reynolds as Malcolm Adam Reynolds' Mama."

He nodded. "Thanks for telling me this gives me a bargaining position for future jobs, not the current one but future jobs. I appreciate it, Angel."

"No problem, "Cap'n Mal, your one of mine, most of the time, I'm a little girl, and y'all look after me, but every last one of you but Âyi, is my babies, and nieces and nephews, even Âyi is my charge I guess that mean I gotta, look after her too." I said seriously.

He kisses the top of my head chuckling. "I suppose so Bao Bei….Now, Kaylee was talking 'bout wanted help fixing the engine, and you done all your chores, and school work, you wanna help her today?"

I got excited I almost never got to help with the engine. I said almost sometimes I did. I lit up. "Can I Cap'n Mal?"

"Go get on yer, coveralls, and a T-shirt yas don't mind dirtying and yer work boots, or them sneakers ya bought stained, and go to the engine room Kaylee is waiting fer ya."

I bounced slightly. "Xei-Xei Cap'n Mal….."

I ran off. I put on what Beth would have called thin track pants, over my underthings, and one of my stained traveler paradise Tee's, I had about 50 of them. And then I put on the coveralls, and a pair of red sneakers, we bought used, that were bought stained they had been bought by rich people on Persephone wore once and stained so they were sold second hand and we bought them, for me. They were extremely conformable but very badly stained, they looked like someone had poured engine grease on them, and then tried to bleach it out. SO of course we got them for practically nothing. They were my work with Kaylee, sneakers. I arrived at the engine.

"Hi, Kaylee, I'm done with my chores and school work, Cap'n said I could work with you."

"O course you can, Ching Jin, working with me yer learning a 'portant skill, Mei-mei, never forget that." Ching Jin meant come in.

After working with Kaylee it was time for dinner, we had a protein casserole with cheese and breadcrumbs and spices.

Shūshu came in while we had just started. "We'll be on Nevada, in or around 1000 Interstellar Standard time, Noon Local time…."

Cap'n Mal nodded. "They'se want to meet the entire crew, size us up, so I say we do what they say, we should be armed but limited even though this is a unknown situation we want to seem like friendlies."

Âyi agreed. "I agrees, besides, the descendants, of Ben Cartwright wouldn't attack us, neither would the descendants of his sons, if they kept up their values, and I think they might have, you kept up the values of a Cartwright as best you could in this world as his descendent sir."

"Right." He obviously didn't know who to take that. We all had dinner and I was falling asleep in my plate.

"I think Tiânshí needs to go to bed a little early tonight Zoe." I heard Jayne say.

"I think you're right." I felt Âyi picking me up, and carrying me to bed, and the next thing. I felt Âyi in my room.

"Âyi."

"It's almost 9, you slept for 14, hours, yer obviously not takin' care of yourself, so yer going to bed early from now, and taking naps in the afternoon and whenever think you need one, you're getting checks from Simon for anemia, because that's the one of the few illnesses you can get. Go take a shower, brush your teeth, and when you come back I'll brush out and braid your hair."

"I need to wash it?"

"Not today." I did what I was told, and then I went to eat, protein and chocodrink. Then we went to see Simon. Âyi holding tight to my shoulder. "Simon, could you please check her for Anemia, and whatever else, you might check someone who doesn't sleep or eat enough, and don't take care of herself, those are the few diseases she can catch."

Simon nodded, "Of course, please roll up your sleeves Izabella." I hesitated a second too long, and Aunt Zoe planted a swat to my backside. I did it quickly after that. He took the blood and analyzed it. It beeped. "She's not eating or sleeping as she should, she's run down, and dehydrated, not enough food water or liquid in her system, not enough sleep, but she's not anemic, yet, a few more weeks of this she might be, She's border line, now."

"We'll rectify that, that doctor, and you have permission to rectify it yourself, if you see her not sleeping, or eating, or drinking enough. Or doing anything she shouldn't, giving her a good swat on the pigu, to make obey you."

"I appreciate the trust Zoe. I'll do my best to make sure it isn't misplaced. My parents weren't the best. But River and I had an exceptional Nanny, named Josephine who raised us very well, and we know mostly right and wrong, I don't think without Josephine's influence River would have managed a message out, and I would have thought to rescue her, She was fired when I went to MedAcad."

I was told to write lines until we made it to Cartwright village on Sierra. We made it there by 1030, or 1230 local time. After Cap'n Mal, Jayne, Shūshu, Shepherd, Simon, Kaylie, and River helped off load, we met the delegation.

"Sam Cartwright….." A big dark haired man that reminded me of Lizzie's father said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cartwright, Mal Reynolds, seems we have an ancestor in common, My Daddy's great-great whatever grandmamma was Lizzie Cartwright Reynolds."

Sam Reynolds laughed. "That so, then welcome home, cousin." He said kindly. "She only had one child herself, but she adopted her stepchildren."

"Descendants two of my crew, Hoban Wash Washburn, and Jayne Hamilton, just work out that way, we have a little girl Wash's niece, likes to look back, nothin' better to do, when you can't contribute much but day to day chores…..so she researches."

Sam nods. "I have a daughter like that, Kelly, well, we ought to get this off loaded."

"After that, I brought a bottle of Carmichael Whiskey, seein' as we're family and all….." Mal said. "To toast with."

Sam laughed. "I appreciate the gesture Mal, we'll be doing that after the feast my wife, Grace made."

We got everything off loaded and packed away, and there was a feast and toast. The Cap'n and Sam decided that some deliveries when possible would be done by family. We stayed another hour, and then left, and brought the wood stacked up nice and neat in the cargo bay back to Mingo and Fanty. But Ayi was serious about making sure I eat and take naps, and go to bed on time, and even questioning it can get me bend over the crook of one arm, and getting five power smacks to my defenseless Pigu.

"Ayi, Ow, ow!"

"You're takin' that nap now, Zhinu, and come on."


End file.
